Sarcastically Fantastic
by OffTheDeepEndx
Summary: Eric Northman takes an uncharacteristic interest in Lexington 'Lux' Burrows, a college student with little interest in anything but the University track team and sleeping. Well, that just won't do, will it? EricxOC
1. Out of Place

*Finally decided to start posting this. It's been sitting here for a few months, and I kinda like what I have down so far. I have seven chapters typed up, and any ideas would be fantastic. My Aunt has my DVDs, so I don't have my source of inspiration.*

Fangtasia; Lux's nightmare come true, She was never the type to spend hours in a short dress and high heels, drinking too much and falling all over herself. Sure, she could handle her alcohol, but booze and heels? It's a recipe for disaster.  
Well, she could only avoid her friends invitations for so long; soon it was Friday night and Lux found herself in line with the rest of her University's Girls Track Team. The neon orange skinny jeans she had picked out and her old black hoodie kind of made her look like a walking Halloween decoration, but she didn't care; there was no way she was squeezing herself into the dress her roommate had picked out for her. Besides, she already felt completely out-of-place, she might as well look it too.  
"There's no way you're getting in dressed like that, Lux. You should have worn the red dress." Meet Frankie, Lux's roommate and you're basic party girl.  
"Maybe that was the point, Frankie; I don't wanna be here, remember?"

…..

Lux wasn't sure how she managed to make it through the door that night. What she did know was that the bartender made a better Rum Runner then she ever could back in her dorm room.  
"What's with the awful 'Junior High Halloween themed dance' decorations going on in this place, anyway?" Maybe black and orange was the right color-combo for this place, after all.  
"Frankie, could you tell Lux to stop being such a downer and try to have some fun?" Tessa was the only girl on the team Lux found it impossible to get a long with; there's always one though, isn't there?

"I am having fun. My goal is to drink a few more of these and go home alone." With that said, Lux threw back the rest of her drink and set her eyes on the front door. Something about too many bodies, wearing too many smells, in too small of a space was giving her a headache.

Ten feet away from that safe haven, that beautiful front door, her gate to freedom, Lux was stopped by…cleavage.  
It was the woman who was standing next to the bouncer at the door. She was the reason Lux even got to set foot into the building. Well, if anything Lux supposed she could find out exactly why this woman had started such a hardcore argument with the bouncer and insisted she be allowed in. Something about some guy named…Aaron? Derek? It's safe to say Lux has a self-diagnosed case of ADD.  
"Alright girl, follow me."  
"Excuse me?" Lux furrowed her brows at the brunette, wishing she would have used the buddy system all the kids learn about in elementary school.  
"Eric wants to see you, for reasons I'm not exactly sure of."  
Pam wasn't sure why her maker was so drawn to this girl. It can't be the scuffed sneakers and ratty sweatshirt. It couldn't be the multiple piercing that adorned her face; those were never his thing. The multiple streaks of color through her hair, and the raccoonesque eyeliner…Eric could be going through a 'scene girl' phase.  
"Who?"  
Pam rolled her eyes, growing impatient with the human.  
"Just follow me, alright?"  
Lux was turned off by her attitude, but followed who she learned to be Pam nonetheless.

She was ten feet away from fresh air and freedom; this better be good.


	2. So much for a girls night out,

*Thanks you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! Seriously made my day. I don't have the internet, so I won't get to update as often as I like. Once a week, hopefully. Not sure if I'm going to tie in the shows story line or not. I have no idea where I'm going with this story at the moment. That makes it all the more fun, I suppose. Enjoy.*

Lux brushed past more people then she cared to come in contact with; human and vampire alike. She was never one for physical contact. Even hugging her mother could be too much sometimes.  
"Take a seat, he'll be right back. Don't leave if you know what's good for you." Pam's bored tone and constant checking of her nails wasn't exactly intimidating. Lux had a feeling that if she tried to leave, Pam wouldn't do much to stop her. [I can't honestly remember if Pam is a blonde or a brunette. I refered to her as a brunette in the first part, and that just sounds wrong. If it is...oops.]  
"Who'll be right back, exactly?" Unlike these vampires, Lux doesn't have eternity to sit around on her ass, and would like to try to have fun with her friends.  
"That would be me."  
Lux jumped at the new voice behind her, and turned in her seat so fast she was surprised when her chair didn't flip.  
"And who are you?" Lux asked, sounding a bit braver then she felt at the moment. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she was sure that her stomach now resided a foot lower than it had originally.  
He never gave her an answer, just watched her intently; well, if 'intently' and 'super stalker like' have the same definition.  
"So…you're just going to stare at me like some psycho creep?" Her voice wavered a bit, eyes opened a little wider than usual.  
He just smiled. Well, if you can call that creepy way his top lip twitched a smile.  
"What's your name, Human?"  
"Lexington." Only her friends [and Tessa] call her Lux, and she wasn't about to give this fanged creep the pleasure of using her nickname.  
"Hm."

…

"Any idea where Lux went?" Frankie asked, stretching her neck as best she could, trying to see above the crowd.  
Showing off a nice long neck to a room full of vampires probably wasn't the smartest choice, but well, Frankie is Frankie, after all.  
"She probably made a run for it." Hannah suggested. "I wouldn't put it past her."  
Frankie's shoulders slumped and small huff of annoyance escaped her lips. So much for a girls night out.

"It looks like your friends are leaving, perhaps you should catch up with them."  
_Friends? Oh, yeah. Kinda forgot about them. _Lux stood up slowly, afraid her knees may buckle. Her legs were like jelly, but they held her weight. Walking would be a different story. The last hour felt like forever, and the only thought on her mind was getting home, locking the door behind her and getting some sleep. If sleep is even an option after tonight.  
"Come back next week. I'll be expecting you."  
_So you can once again, stalker-watch me and not say two words the entire time?  
_"Yeah, whatever."  
Lux left him to sit in his 'throne' and booked it as fast as her wobbly legs would let her.

…

"Where the hell did you go, Lux?" Frankie screamed, throwing her arms around the unsteady brunette.  
"We thought you left." The party girl was just as unsteady in her heels, and Lux wasn't sure she could keep Frankie from falling on her ass.  
"To meet some Eric guy. Any idea who he is?"  
The look on Frankie's face told her that yes, she did indeed know who he was. Her face was a mix of amazement and potential nausea.  
"I'll fill you in when we get home. First I need a shower, and then we'll order a pizza."

*I don't use a beta-reader, so if you find mistakes, don't be afraid to let me know.*


	3. Late night chat

*Had icky boyfriend issues, sorry for the wait. I now have nine chapters written up…and still no solid idea of where this is going. I have a feeling I'm going to try to tie the storyline of the show in here somewhere. I think. Ideas are always welcome.*

"So, he's a 'super hot' vampire" Lux raised her hands and encased her words in finger quotes "that owns Fangtasia, the super sleazy vampire bar you're so obsessed with?"

That much Lux had managed to figure out on her own, but she let Frankie ramble on. Vampires are kinda what she knows; she isn't exactly shy on sharing stories of her bedroom rendezvous with her roommate.

"He rarely talks to anyone, I'm surprised he went through so much trouble to get you. Humans aren't exactly his…thing. No offense, but I can't figure out what makes you worthy of his time. Unless he was hungry." Frankie took a huge bite of her pizza, and washed it down with half a can of Sprite Zero.

"And my dad always said I would never be worth anyone's time. Take that, Pops." Lux rolled her eyes and grabbed another slice of pizza. She was unsure of how she felt, being the object of some egotistical vampires…affection? That word didn't feel right, but it's the one that stuck out. Maybe obsession was a bit more fitting. He spent an hour just watching her. Staring. It sent shivers down her back just thinking about it.

"He wants me to go back next weekend, what do I do?"

"You go, duh. This is Eric Northman, THE Eric Northman. You don't say no to him. Maybe he'll feed off you. Could be fun."

The very thought made Lux dropped her third piece of pizza, ravenous hunger suddenly vanishing.

"I've never even seen him before tonight, how does he know I'm not in charge of some crazy anti-blood-sucker league?"

There are enough of them floating around out there.

"Just enjoy it, Luxy, do him if you get the chance." Frankie wiggled her eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion before erupting in giggles.

"Oh shut up, Fang-Banger." Lux launched an attack, pillows were launched across the room, and a battle ensued.

…..

When four a.m. came around Lux was still awake, thankful that she didn't have class tomorrow…well, today. Jane Eyre was no longer keeping her attention, and she tossed the book back toward her desk, where it came up short and fell to the floor with a bang.  
Frankie mumbled lightly from her side of the room, an arm hanging over the side of her bed. Light snoring soon filled the room as the redhead fell back to sleep.  
Lux turned off the lamp next to her bed and curled up in her comforter, trying to will her eyes to shut.  
All she could see when her lids closed was the possessive way Eric Northman seemed to stare at her; eyes smoldering and his lips drawn together, a small smirk evident at the corner.

There was no way Lux would be getting any sleep tonight.

*I cleared up the format a little, so I hope this was easier to read than the first two chapters might have been.*


	4. Practice

*I can't believe I took this long to update. This is why I usually stick to one-shots; I hate not having the internet at home. Super super super sorry. Between work and [ex]boyfriend issues, my heads been all over the place. Hopefully this doesn't happen again. Onward!*

"Come on, Lux, you can do better."

Lux was doubled over with her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. A mixture of brown, red and fading purple strands of hair were falling from her ponytail. Track practice wasn't going as well as it should; Lux just ran her worst time since she started running her freshman year of High School.

"Walk it off and get some water. Get your head in the game, yeah?"

Legs cramping, lungs on the verge of collapse, Lux stretched out her limbs. Who would have thought that not sleeping for two days would throw of her four-hundred meter?

Someone was watching her on Saturday night. Three guesses who. He never made an appearance, and if asked there was no way she could prove he was there, but Lux isn't stupid. The last thing she needs on top of upcoming track meets, her grades in philosophy and the constant fighting with her father, is a vampire with boundary issues.

"What's up with you today? The four-hundred never wears you out like this." Jude offered Lux a water bottle, which she took but didn't open.

"I have no idea. I didn't sleep well last night. Guess I'm just tired. Eighty seconds? Seriously? I'm a disgrace to myself."

Jude bumped her shoulder with the brooding brunette and told her to loosen up. 'Shake it off. You'll do better next time.'

Lux wandered away from the track, watching a few girls practice the triple jump and the discus throw. With the meet coming up next week, everyone was on edge, and pushing themselves almost to the breaking point.

There was even a bet going around the team; Lux had ten dollars on Tessa being the first to hurt herself and being forced to sit out.  
Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Alright, let's try this again."

Pushing all thoughts of Eric Northman aside, Lux took off, leaving the rest of the girls in the dust.

Fifty-seven seconds even. Not bad. Not bad at all.


	5. Tired

*I managed to write a few more chapters last night, so I now have the first twelve done. Hopefully this means I can start to get the ball rolling; I really want this story to not suck. Thanks so so so so so much for all the story favorites and follows, and the author favorites and the reviews and everything. I rarely review stories, and don't expect anyone to take the time to review mine. I really appreciate it.*

The next weekend came quicker than Lux would have liked; it felt like minutes rather than days. With a whirlwind week of classes, essays, and track behind her, all Lux wanted was a hot bath and a long nap. Well, with a roommate like Frankie, there's a one hundred percent chance that just isn't going to happen.

"Alright little Luxy, get dressed." Frankie said, hands on her hips. Foot tapping an even rhythm on their faux-wood floor.

"But Franklin, I'm exhausted. Between failing my psych class and all the extra training coach is giving us, I'm just not up to it."

Lux fell back on her bed, covering her face with her blanket along the way. When you're a kid and you hide under your blanket, you're invisible; doesn't work so well after you hit twenty-one.

"Lexington Burrows, up. Now. Do you seriously want to go back to Fangtasia looking like a bum?" Frankie asked, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"I don't want to go at all, actually. Leave me here with my migraine."

Yeah, because Francine Guchez is going to give up that easily.

…

All too soon Lux found herself in Joslyn's car, heading down the interstate to her nightmare come true.

"You guys couldn't go without me?" Lux asked for the fifth time that minute.

"Um, no. This could be good for you, loosen up a little."

"I think you're loose enough for the both of us, Tessa." She muttered under her breath, banging her forehead off of the seat in front of her.

"I'd kill to have a super sexy vampire this interested in me. I almost envy you, Lux."

Frankie has always been kinda weird. Of course she wants a creepy guy with fangs to feed on her.

No one can say Lux didn't make half an effort to look acceptable; with her basic black skinny jeans, a tailored jacket instead of a hoodie, and even a pair of stiletto ankle boots…she almost fit in. Almost. The Bowling For Soup tank top and unneeded winter hat left her just behind the line of normalcy.

"This line is ridiculously fucking long. I'm not waiting in this so you guys can go get felt up by fanged freaks and I can get eye-raped."

Lux turned to head back to the car, and instead walked into…..

Cleavage.

Again.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Bye Pam."

She turned to go in the opposite direction, and was stopped by Pam once again. Damn those vampires and their super speed.

"Come on, you and your little…friends, are being bumped to the front of the line."

When Lux saw the shocked, excited looks on her friends (and Tessa's) faces, it was impossible to just turn around and go home. How bad could it be? Maybe she could even get a few free drinks out of Eric. That's looking on the bright side.

"Well, you heard the lady. Front of the line, whores."


	6. Back to Fangtasia

*Sorry for the wait…again. I only get one day off from work a week, and sometimes packing up my laptop and going to Barnes and Noble just feels like a whole lotta work. I'm going to try to update twice today, since this is basically a filler. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I love it all.*

Lux and company walked to the front of the line, hearing complaints from the angry fangers and fangbangers that actually had to wait in line.

"Why does the little girl and her bimbo posse get in before us? It's completely unfair." A blonde girl in a dog collar complained.

"Because Eric Northman wants in these skinny jeans, that's why." What made her say it she'll never know, but she regretted it before the words were even fully formed.

_Yeah, great going, Lux._

The bodyguard at the door (Pam's unneeded assistant; who's stupid enough to mess with her?) let out a chuckle and nodded his head to the group as they passed.

A quick trip to the bar and Lux was at a large table with her track team and a few random strangers. With a Blue Hawaiian in hand (on the house, of course; Eric's orders), and her heels on the floor under her seat, Lux was almost having fun. Tessa's boy of the night Byron, a twenty-five year old trapped in a three hundred year old vampires body, was telling some unbelievable funny stories; stand-up comedy funny, I assure you.

Before she could be beckoned (and after another Blue Hawaiian or two) Lux made her way to the man of the hour. Barefoot and feeling a little (well, a lot) buzzed, she walked straight past the crazy girls ready to offer themselves to him, and a few guys watching him with envy, and took the empty seat to his left.

He nodded to her in greeting, and she gave him a sarcastic wave back. Her brain was swimming in alcohol, and she was feeling rather bold.

"So, Eric. Mr. Northman. My friends tell me you're kind of a big deal. Why?" Lux crossed her arms over her chest, and did her best to look intimidating. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, and her scowl looked more like a teenage girl rockin' the 'duck face' for a Facebook photo.

A small smirk touched his lips, (_does the guy ever smile?) _and if the club was silent the faintest of chuckles would've been heard.

"You came back." Eric ignored her question.

"Well, I wanted to leave, but my friends were a little too excited about the front of the line privilege."

And then came the creepy staring contest. Lux traded in her tasty, tasty alcohol for a bottle of water, and would stare at him while she fidgeted with the bottle cap. [no need to get (any more) wasted in a room full of creatures ready to feed on her] Eric would watch.  
No more words were spoken until the end of the night, when once again he told her to come back next weekend.

"What if I don't?"

"You will. Good night." He brought her right hand to his lips, leaving the lightest of kisses to her knuckles.

Maybe it was the three Blue Hawaiians still reeking havoc on her system, but Lux was suddenly feeling kind of…giddy. Twelve year old getting to sit next to her crush on the school bus, giddy.

_That's it. I'm done with alcohol._


	7. A run at midnight

*Well, I obviously didn't get to post again. sorry about that. My life has never had more guy drama than it does right now. This one's kind of a filler. I'm good at those. It picks up soon, though. Promise. As always, the reviews, favorites and follows made me smile. A lot. Thanks. =D*

"Burrows, we're not having another practice like last weekend. Head. In. The. Game."

Maybe Mojito's till three a.m. to celebrate a passing grade on her psych paper wasn't such a good idea.

"How ya feelin'?" Frankie asked, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Hung-over."

The toast Lux had managed to force down before practice was somersaulting in her otherwise empty stomach, threatening to make an appearance in the near future.  
What pissed her off the most about bombing practice, was that she couldn't even blame her stupidity on Eric and his stupid bar this time.  
Sure, she could blame Mr. Cratz, her psych teacher, for giving her a passing grade…

"Alright Burrows, again. Try this time."  
-

"I can't believe you puked on Coach's sneakers."

"If I could control it, I'd do it on you right now." [Ten points if you know what show I got this line from.]

Lucky for Lux, Coach just assumed she caught the bug that was going around, and sent her back to her dorm to get some sleep.

"Well, it serves you right. Maybe if you actually tried in class it wouldn't be such a shock when you pass." Frankie tossed Lux a bottle of Tylenol and took a seat on their couch.

"I have few reasons to celebrate these days. Besides, Mojitos are always a good idea." Lux tossed a few pills in her mouth and washed them down with some grape juice.

"Ever think you might have a drinking problem?" That annoying pimple of a teammate known as Tessa asked.

"Only when you're around, Tess."

After a hot shower, a long nap, and a bowl of store brand chicken noodle soup, Lux was feeling like ten-thousand bucks.  
Not exactly a million, but enough to go for a run with the girls. Who doesn't like running through a moderately busy town at midnight?

"Alright, our usual routes? Last one to Lucky's Gas Station buys the Gatorade?" Jude asked.

Everyone nodded, or replied in generic agreement. Shoes were retied, hair pulled back in ponytails, and leg muscles stretched. It's safe to say these girls take their free Gatorade pretty seriously. When you're in school and trying to work at the same time, barely making enough to buy your books for class and keep up a car payment, anything free is worth fighting for.

As soon as Lux yelled go, all six girls were off like a shot, some with iPods strapped to their arms, others enjoying the sounds of the city; Lux preferred running to the sweet sounds of Tonight Alive. Frankie shot passed her, sticking her tongue out at Lux as she went. Lux, Frankie and Gemma took one street, and Tessa, Jude and Kensie took the other.

As Lux hit her stride, gaining speed for the last fifty feet or so, shooting past Frankie….she could have sworn she saw a certain tall, blonde and handsome gentleman watching her from a restaurant window.


	8. Filler

*I figured while I'm at McDonalds, trying to activate my new phone [my cell finally shit the bed] and avoiding my ex-boyfriend, I'd give you guys an update. It's a short one, just a filler chapter. I swear Eric is actually in the story eventually. I enjoy giving a decent amount of character background, and the build-up of friendships and relationships. Sorry if it's kinda boring. I'm working on making it exciting, I promise. As always, the favorites, follows. reviews and such are very much appreciated. Ideas are always welcome.*

The only thing better than free Gatorade, is having your least favorite person pay for it all. That's right, Tessa lost. It was like the icing on the cake.

"As fun as this is, ladies, I've got a philosophy quiz bright and early. Thanks for the drink, loser." Lux tossed her empty bottle in the trash and headed out the door, Frankie followed shortly after.

"Isn't this the third race she's lost in a row?"

"It makes you wonder why she's even on the team."

The walk back to their residence hall was rather uneventful. They passed the usual kids out past curfew, trying to blend in with the college kids going to clubs and bars.

Huskins is a rather small college town, with very little to do outside of studying at the library, and hitting the clubs and grabbing a bite at the small diners that littered the streets.  
For such a small place, you'd think the streets would be emptier. For reasons unknown, it's kind of a Louisiana hot spot.

"Our town has a college, a grocery store, and two streets of entertainment. I'll never understand why someone would go out of their way to come here."

Frankie mumbled an agreement as they hit the street of off campus apartments, mainly filled with fellow college students who missed out on the dorm rooms.  
Whittam Place always seemed to be darker than the rest of Huskins, Lux was sure it was the lack of neon signs hanging from bar windows.

"I hate taking this way back."

Anything could happen in the dark.


	9. Jealous

*Having a lot of car trouble, getting somewhere with free wifi is getting a little difficult. Sorry for the wait...again. As always, you guys are making my life with the follows, favorites and reviews.*

The next few weeks weren't much different than the previous ones. On the weekdays it was all about essays, essays, track practice, essays and trying to sleep between classes. Graduation was getting closer and closer. Lux was tempted to start counting the days.

On the weekends it was all about Frankie trying to force Lux into skanky outfits, Lux laughing in her face, and letting the girls drag her to Fangtasia.

"Do you not read the paper? Watch the news? There was another vampire attack. Why do we keep willingly throwing ourselves into a building full of them?"

"The news only said they had bite marks, that doesn't mean it was a vampires doing. Besides, the danger's all part of the fun, Luxy."

Lux rolled her eyes at Frankie, and dropped the newspaper on one of the small end tables that littered their dorm. There was no talking the feisty redhead out of a night on the town.

-

"Frankie, slow down on those Whistle's."

Lux grabbed Frankie's third glass and set it down on the table.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day that Lux told someone to put down their alcohol."

"Well, Tessa, we don't need Frankie puking down the front of herself at our track meet tomorrow, do we?"

Lux was still sipping her second Washington Apple, careful not to get carried away…not that she wouldn't love to.  
It's a team tradition to grab a drink the night before a big meet [hehe big meat] to calm their nerves. Not the smartest idea any of them ever had, but well…there ya go.

"I think your little friend replaced you, Lux. Who's the blonde chick?" Jude asked.

Lux rolled her eyes before looking towards Eric's 'throne' spot. The vampire was indeed in what appeared to be a deep conversation with a dark-haired man and a petite blonde woman.

"Don't know don't care. If she keeps him out of my hair she's basically my hero."

Her table of friends chuckled, and went back to their conversations. Frankie was in an intense conversation with a tall, skinny bald gentleman who's name Lux wasn't aware of. Tessa and Hannah were fighting for the attention of Caesar, a six hundred year old vampire they met the last weekend. Jude was back at the bar, getting another Nojito, [an alcohol free Mojito] and a bottle of water for Frankie.

Lux on the other hand was rather quiet, sipping at her drink and watching Eric converse with the pair. His eyes seemed to be glued to the blonde in the cute dress.

Was she jealous?


	10. Blah

*I know, not much Eric in the story so far. Sorry about that. I swear he'll be in it more. I'm reading the first book again, since my Aunt hasn't even finished the first season, and will have my DVDs for ages. I have fifteen chapters typed up. I'm slowly getting there. I still have no idea where I'm going with this, which is both fun and frustrating. Have any ideas? Feel free to send them my way. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Sorry this took so long, my car is off the road and my laptop chord broke. Things just aren't going my way these days.*

"Well, you got awfully quiet Luxy." Frankie was fixing her hair in her vanity mirror, for some reason needing a perfectly smooth ponytail to go to sleep.  
"Just tired. A little nervous about tomorrow. It's our last time competing, I mean, you're not a little freaked?"

Lux was sitting on her bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her knees curled up under her chin.

"You're never nervous, Track Star."

Frankie bounded her way over to Lux's bed like a little puppy, her perfect ponytail bouncing in her wake.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. I've been severely off my game lately, and that whore from Georgia still has my title." Lux played with the ends of her hair, frowning at the fading red and purple strands.

_I really need to fix that._

"A title you'll win back tomorrow, what's really wrong?" Frankie crossed her arms over her chest, a move that would almost look intimidating if it wasn't for the giant picture of Grumpy Bear on the front of her tank top.

The brunette chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, lip studs scraping against her teeth in the process. How the hell was she suppose to tell Frankie that she was almost-maybe-kinda jealous of a girl she's never met, who was talking to a guy she can't stand?

"I think I'm pregnant."

Frankie laughed and plopped back on Lux's bed, a few small snorts made their way through her nose as she tried to catch her breath.

_I'm so glad she's so easily distracted._

"Now get off my bed, ho. We have some races to win tomorrow afternoon."


	11. It's a special occasion

*Oh. My. God. I can't believe it's taken me so long to update. Hopefully it never happens again. Thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites. As always. You make me smile. Spell check doesn't like me today, so sorry if you find any errors.*

**And...I'm going to start adding an OOC warning. I don't do it on purpose, and I'm really trying to keep people in character. If I slip, my apologies.**

It didn't matter that Lux got little to no sleep the night before. The second she jumped into her (insanely expensive) track sneakers, it was like drinking twelve pots of coffee; nothing beats race day.

"How can you be in such a good mood right now? It's like eight hundred degrees out."

Tessa was twirling a piece of hair around her finger, fanning herself with her other hand.  
Lux chose to ignore her, as she usually does, and instead focused on the immaculate track in front of her. She was itching to compete, and the wait was killing her. Why couldn't her events be first?

+++

"Way to kick that girls ass, Lexis!"

Normally Lux would kick Frankie in the throat for even thinking about calling her Lexis, but she let it slide; nothing could ruin her good mood.

That skank from Georgia had no chance.

"When we get to Fangtasia tonight, I'm buying the first round." Something Lux the tightwad has never done, but there's a first time for everything.

+++

When it came time to get ready to go out, Lux didn't even bother to fight Frankie on her outfit choice. She gladly pulled on the black skinny jeans and hot pink button down cami that Frankie pulled out of her closet.

"I need to commit this to memory. I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've willingly put on an outfit I've put together for you…and you're not even complaining about heading back to Fangtasia. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were someone else."

Lux put the finishing touches on her make-up, and double checked her hair before pulling on a black ruched blazer.

"It's a special occasion; let's go celebrate, Chicky."


	12. Eric

**So. I got a fantastic review [that I took no offense in whatsoever] from the wonderful PersephonePink, and it inspired me to explain a few things.

!. The big one; the lack of Eric. I know. I'm sorry. I promise you he's in it more often, I have a few more chapters typed up, and he makes quite a few appearances. If he was in every one, this story would be five chapters long and incredibly boring.

2. Chapter length; I don't even like calling these chapters because they're so short. The reason they're so short...is that I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story. I sort of did when I started it, but now I have no clue. I promise that when I'm done with the prewritten chapters, I'll work on making the new ones longer. I would just hate to have paragraphs of unneeded information hanging around.

I hope that helps with some of your concerns.  
Thanks again for the review!**

The ride to the bar was more fun than Lux even remembered it being in the past. Instead of praying for a car accident, she sang along with the radio, dancing as badly as she could while keeping her seatbelt on. It's amazing how much fun having friends is when you're not trying to hide inside yourself.

Jude parked her car in the already full lot, and the girls slowly trickled out. Lux led her group of friends straight to the front of the line, where Pam instantly let them in. All of the complaints and groans from the people who actually had to wait, sounded extra fantastic to Lux at that moment.

Basically, she felt like the shit.

"Ladies. to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Even Eric and that freaky little smirk couldn't kill her mood.

"You act like we aren't here every weekend."

Lux walked right by him and headed for the bar, intent on spending more than she had in the bank on expensive drinks.

"Alright ladies, anything you want. Tonight we celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

Lux jumped a few inches in the air, not expecting Eric to suddenly be breathing in her ear.

_Freaky super speed. Right. Need to remember that one._

"We run track at school, and we just had our last track meet." Lux picked up the glass that the bartender had just sat in front of her, and took a large sip of her Dew Driver.

"How…exciting." Eric feigned interest while he took in her outfit. He was used to seeing her in unneeded winter hats and flannel pajamas. Anything to clearly show she would rather be elsewhere.

He liked the low-cut top much, much better.

"Put your wallet away. Your drinks are on the house tonight."

The girls around Lux whooped and screeched in typical girl fashion, while Lux eyed the blonde …man, in front of her.

"Well, that sure was nice of you Mr. Northman."

"it's all part of my charm, Ms. Burrows."

Eric left Lux with his trademark smirk before making his way to his throne.

It was ten minutes before Lux realized she had never actually told Eric her last name.


End file.
